


Deliver Us

by Avengers_Whore



Series: Soulmates [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Lives, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, anyway, fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: The Endgame Fix-It this series needed to end with-“That’s the second time you couldn’t protect him,” he snarled at his friend. “You’re supposed to have his back but that’s twice now that he’s died and you didn’t save him.”“Tony, you know that’s not true,” Rhodey urged, walking over to his best friend. The omega was completely grief-stricken.“Tones, please, let’s not do this again,” Steve murmured. “Just… Just rest and then we can come back to this, okay? We’ll need everybody if we wanna get everybody back.”“No."





	Deliver Us

**Author's Note:**

> Read the notes at the end for some explanation behind this particular Endgame fix-it!

“Yer so beautiful when you dress up for me,” James whispered in his ear, his body pressing Tony into the bed. The omega was on his knees with his chest pressed flush to the blankets below him, presenting to his alpha. He had on a sheer, red babydoll and lacy, red panties, the color bright against his tanned skin.

The alpha had his hips pressed flush to his mate’s ass, rutting against the panties and making the younger man whimper. He was bent over his back murmuring the dirtiest and sweetest things in his ear, nipping and licking at his neck while he was at it.

“So sexy in these panties, I love yer cute ass in ‘em, doll,” the alpha told him, biting his ear and making Tony let out a whine.

“Jamie, please,” Tony whimpered, pushing his hips back onto the alpha’s cock and making the older brunet groan. He bucked his hips in revenge and bit his shoulder. “Please, alpha, _please._ ”

“So desperate. You want my knot, pretty omega?”

“ _Yes, alpha!_ ”

James huffed with amusement and pulled back, making the smaller brunet cry out with frustration. The alpha chuckled and ran a hand over his mate’s hip soothingly before hooking a finger in the red lace of his panties and tugging them to the side.

“Let’s ruin these pretty panties of yours,” he rumbled with a grin, pressing his thumb to his mate’s wet hole and pushing in. Tony keened and pushed his hips back, looking over his shoulder to give Bucky a pleading gaze. “Jesus yer so wet for me.”

The alpha hummed and pulled his thumb out before lining his cock up. He rubbed the blunt head over his mate’s center and enjoyed the little whimper he got before he pushed in. It was barely a moment of stillness before he started moving, thrusting in and out and listening to his omega’s moans and screams.

“Your knot, alpha, please give me your knot,” Tony begged, whining and mewling.

“Don’t worry, babydoll, you’ll get it,” James rumbled, bending down and laying himself across the younger man’s back. He took the deeper angle, hitting all of his omega’s sweet spots as he felt his knot begin to swell. “Gonna put another litter of pups in you.”

“Yes, yes, _yes_ , alpha!”

“You like that? You want me to fill you up?”

Tony reached back and grabbed his hand, pulling it to lay on the lower half of his abdomen where he could barely make out the small bulge of Bucky’s cock hitting inside him.

“Feel that, alpha? Feel your thick cock hitting my womb?” Tony purred, looking back over his shoulder at the older man. His cheeks were flushed red and there was a trail of drool down one of the corners of his lips. “Fill me up, Jamie, gimme your babies again.”

“Shit your mouth is filthy,” Bucky growled, slamming in again and making the omega scream.

“Stop talking and fucking knot me,” the younger man snarled, pushing his hips back and swearing as he felt the alpha’s knot tug on his rim. He keened when he felt it again, the taller man pushing in deep. He thrust a few more times before his knot locked inside, his mate’s walls tightening to keep him in place while he was milked for all he was worth.

-

“He’s gonna be fine, Buck. Tony can take care of himself,” Steve said, his arms crossed over his chest. He was leaning back against the wall of the palace, watching his friend pace back and forth. Bucky’s scent screamed agitation and worry for his mate.

“Shut the hell up. He’s in _space_. Anything could happen to him up there, Stevie, I could _lose him_ ,” the brunet snarled.

“There’s more than just one life at stake here! If he were here right now, he’d tell you to get your head out of your ass and get in gear instead of worrying about him,” Steve retorted, baring his teeth in warning at the other alpha. Bucky tensed and almost seemed like he was going to lunge at his best friend for a moment.

“If you are done,” T’Challa cut in dryly, clearly unimpressed with the pair. “My sister and Dr. Banner have begun work on Vision.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Steve murmured, offering the man a sheepish smile. The king rolled his eyes and beckoned for both of them to follow him.

-

“JARVIS, status report,” Tony ordered, gritting his teeth as he pressed a hand to the wound in his side. He hoped and prayed that his pup was fine, that she hadn’t gotten hurt. Getting stabbed had hurt but losing his pup would be so much worse. He ignored the others’ looks.

“The young miss seems to be fine, Sir,” the AI replied promptly, voice soothing in the omega’s ear. “I was able to move the nanoparticles in time to deflect any serious damage to you or her.”

“Thanks, buddy.”

“Stark, are you alright?” Strange asked, coming over. The alpha helped the omega to his feet.

“Yeah, I’m fine. We’re both fine,” he answered, letting the sorcerer help him over to the rest of the group while the nanites sealed over his wound.

“I’m- I’m sorry,” Quill murmured, brow furrowed. Tony shook his head.

“You’re grieving, you went into a feral rage. You can’t help your instincts,” he murmured, running a hand through his hair. He glanced at Strange. “One universe, you said?”

The older alpha nodded his head solemnly.

“Then it had to happen like this.”

-

Tony stared at the screens projected in front of him, showing faces of all of the loved ones they’d lost in the snap. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked at Peter’s face on the screen. Bucky’s face came up right after his and his fists clenched, his entire body shaking from fatigue, anger, distress.

Rationally, he knew it was no one’s fault. But…

“That’s the second time now,” he murmured, startling the other occupants in the room. Peggy and Steve, Rhodey, Pepper, Thor, Bruce, Nat, and Carol.

“What, darling?” Peggy asked, walking over and laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. She felt his trembling and her brow furrowed. The IV was giving him the fluids and nutrition his body desperately needed after 20 days stuck in space. JARVIS was monitoring the pup inside him. Tony fixed honey eyes on Steve, his glare fierce.

“That’s the second time you couldn’t protect him,” he snarled at his friend. “You’re supposed to have his back but that’s twice now that he’s died and you didn’t save him.”

“Tony, you know that’s not true,” Rhodey urged, walking over to his best friend. The omega was completely grief-stricken.

“Tones, please, let’s not do this again,” Steve murmured. “Just… Just rest and then we can come back to this, okay? We’ll need everybody if we wanna get everybody back.”

“No. No! I’ve-” Tony swallowed as more tears fell. “I’ve already lost a mate and a pup. I just… I just wanna go home with my babies.”

Natasha walked over and wrapped her arms around the omega, anguished at how broken and tired he sounded. Tony curled up in her arms and sobbed, exhausted and heartbroken.

“Mama,” Harley whimpered, running into the room and over to his mother. The 10-year-old crawled into his lap and scented him desperately. He’d been with Pepper since his twin disappeared and he’d just wanted to see his parents.

“It’s okay, Harley, mommy’s right here,” the omega murmured, kissing the top of the pup’s head and rubbing his back. The brunet boy nuzzled him and laid a hand on the bump, feeling the life inside flutter softly.

“Come on, you need to rest,” Pepper told them both, taking the handles of the wheelchair Tony was in and wheeling him from the room.

-

“Morgan H. Stark, it’s time for lunch,” Tony called as he approached the little tent, kneeling down in front of the opening. His smile widened slightly when the Iron Man mask popped out, hiding the face of his darling, little pup. She held up her repulsor glove to him.

“Define lunch or be disintegrated,” Morgan said, a giggle heard from inside the helmet. The omega smiled softly.

“You shouldn’t be wearing that, that’s part of Daddy’s suit,” he murmured, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to the mask. He gently took the helmet off of her and brushed her hair out of her face. “That’s better. Got lunch on your mind?”

Morgan nodded her head with a brilliant smile on her little face. Tony held up the helmet and quirked an eyebrow.

“Where did you get this?”

“The garage.”

“Did you go looking for it?” He picked her up with a soft grunt and stood up, starting to walk back towards the house.

“No, I found it,” Morgan answered, wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled and kissed her cheek. He heard a car door slam and he looked over, faltering slightly when he saw Steve, Nat, and Scott.

He turned around and went up the stairs onto the porch and inside the house. Harley was setting plates and silverware on the table, the teen quietly humming along to whatever music was playing through his headphones.

“Go help your brother, mommy’s gonna go talk to Uncle Steve and Aunt Nat,” Tony murmured, setting her down and then walking back outside.

-

“I thought you said no,” Harley muttered as he came up behind him. They watched together as JARVIS and FRIDAY ran the simulation once more.

“Yeah, I did. But… when I was washing the dishes, I was looking at that picture up on the shelf. The one of all of us before Morgan was born,” the omega murmured, holding onto his son’s arms as his arms wrapped around him from behind. “If there’s even a slight chance we can get your dad and brother back…”

“Take it,” the teenager said, almost instantly. Tony could hear the slight tremble in his voice.

“Boss, the simulation is complete,” FRIDAY spoke up. Both brunets looked at the projection and Tony gaped.

“Harley, it worked!”

“I can’t believe you just successfully created time travel,” the other omega exclaimed, tightening his hold on his mother.

“Bite your tongue, you heathen child, I can do _anything_.”

-

Tony and Steve knelt next to Bruce in the compound, both worried about the damage done from the gauntlet. They weren’t paying attention to any of the others, including Scott who slowly made his way towards the windows and the sound of a phone ringing.

“You’re alright, Bruce, you’re alright,” Tony murmured soothingly, helping his big, green friend up.

“Guys, I think it worked,” Scott called. Clint was sobbing over the phone talking to his alpha, tears streaming down his face.

“Mom?”

Tony’s head snapped up so fast, nostrils flaring at the scent of his pup. There, in the doorway, stood Peter, easily recognizable even though he was 5 years older than the last time he’d seen him. The omega took a second to mourn the years he’d missed because of the snap but it was quickly overcome with joy.

“Petey,” he choked out, getting up and running over to the teenager. He wrapped the boy up in his arms and wouldn’t let him go, not for a moment. He peppered kisses all over his face and cried. “My baby boy, I’ve missed you so much.”

And of course, that’s when everything went to shit.

Tony threw himself over his pup as soon as the explosions started, every instinct in him screaming to protect his baby.

-

“Alright, everybody sound off,” Steve croaked, groaning as he pushed the rubble off of him.

“Present,” Clint rasped through the comms.

“Right beside you,” Thor called, helping pull the rubble off of his blond friend.

“Petey and I are okay,” Tony replied, sound strained.

“I’ve got Bruce,” Natasha replied.

“Good. The gauntlet?”

“Right here with me,” Clint told him. “I’ll come to you, Cap.”

Steve got up as soon as he and Thor cleared the last of the rubble, brushing himself off and checking for injuries. Finding none, he picked up the shield and looked around at the remains of the compound. The whole property was destroyed.

“Captain,” Thor prompted, pointing up at the large ship in the sky. A beam came down and Thanos stood there, decked out in his armor.

“JARVIS,” Tony murmured, leaning on his son for support. Peter was holding him up with an arm wrapped around his mother’s waist like the omega weighed nothing at all. “The Iron Spider suit, how fast can you get it here?”

“ETA, 2 minutes, Sir.”

“The what now?” Peter asked, his brow furrowing as he looked at his mother. Tony winked at the alpha before he took a deep breath and stood up straight. He lead the way over towards Steve and Thor.

“What’s he doing?” Tony asked the two blonds, eyeing the titan as he just sat there in the middle of the destruction.

“Waiting,” Steve murmured before he tore his eyes away from Thanos and looking the omega up and down. “You look like hell.”

“So do you.”

“What’s the plan?” Peter asked, brow furrowed slightly as he looked at the armored titan.

“Hit him with everything we’ve got,” Steve replied, just as a small box came rocketing over to them. It landed with a thud and opened up, revealing a spider pendant not unlike the arc reactor housing unit Tony had.

Tony picked it up and smacked it to his pup’s chest, activating the nanoparticles as they encased Peter in a red, blue, and gold suit. The HUD inside immediately came up in front of Peter’s eyes and started analyzing the area around them, along with showing him web options and other assortments.

“What the- this is so cool!” Peter exclaimed.

“Talk later, let’s do this,” Tony told him with a grin before his own helmet came up.

-

“Allow me,” Carol said as she grabbed Tony’s wrist, stopping him before he could snap his fingers. The nanites immediately transferred to her own hand and she snapped before Thanos could blink.

Tony closed his eyes against the sudden onslaught of light, waiting for it to fade before he opened his eyes again. He watched in awe as all of Thanos’s army began to turn to dust, fading into the wind without a trace. His eyes settled on Thanos as he finally faded away too. Just a bad memory.

The alpha woman next to him had dropped to a knee, her breathing labored as the last of the power ran through her veins. She shook out her hand and winced at the pain but otherwise appeared fine. She took a deep breath and stood back up, eyes alight with a fire. Tony stood up next, looking around at all of the people gathered around them.

“Tony!” The omega’s head snapped around and he immediately broke into a straight up run, ignoring his injuries and launching himself at his alpha.

“Jamie,” he cried, latching onto Bucky and immediately attacking his neck to scent and mark him over and over again. Judging by Steve’s yelp and a loud thud, the blond alpha was being similarly attacked by Peggy who was no doubt happy he’d survived the battle.

“Dad,” Peter yelled, bowling them both over as he ran into his parents, hugging both of them close. The teenager looked awful from the beatings he’d taken but he seemed fine for the moment.

“If I ever see you try to sacrifice yourself again, I will tie you to our fuckin’ bed and never let you out again,” Bucky threatened, tears in his eyes as he pressed kisses all over his mate’s face. He leaned up and latched his teeth onto the omega’s bondmark, making him cry out.

Once he’d let go of Tony’s neck, the alpha turned to his son and held him close, nuzzling the top of his head comfortingly. He’d missed both of them so much.

-

James hummed quietly as he bounced Morgan up and down, the small pup dozing with her head on his shoulder. He’d only met the little girl a few hours ago but she’d immediately recognized him as her father and hadn’t let go of him since. He rumbled happily at her healthy, baby scent. Even if she was almost five, she still smelled like a baby pup.

Tony watched with a small smile on his face, his scent content and happy at the sight of his mate and their youngest pup. The reunion between all of them had been so emotional - Harley had cried when he’d seen his brother, the two latching onto each other. He’d cried harder when he’d seen Bucky.

Now the twins were passed out in the nest, curled close together for the first time in 5 years now. The omega didn’t mind that they were once again all in the nest for comfort, he loved having his family together even if the twins were just a little too big to fit comfortably with two other adults and a toddler.

He crawled into the nest next to his older pups and laid down with them, breathing in the scents of his family and relaxing.

“We’re gonna need a bigger nest,” James murmured as he crawled in on the other side, holding Morgan to his chest.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Tony replied, shifting slightly and watching his mate. The alpha settled down with their youngest laying on his chest, the only way to make room for all five of them in their nest.

“Shhhh,” Peter mumbled, shifting and stretching out his legs before curling up again. Tony snorted and leaned over, starting to press little kisses and nips to his son’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so some explanation may be needed for some parts of this particular fix-it. I had to change a few things around for everything to work with this universe I've created.
> 
> 1) Peter aged while he was in the Soul Stone. I know it's pretty much been confirmed (I haven't seen Far From Home yet) that everybody who was in the Stone didn't age but I wanted he and Harley to remain twins in age so for this story's sake, aging occurred in the Soul Stone.
> 
> 2) I barely brushed it but Nat lives in this fix-it - it wouldn't be a good fix-it if we couldn't keep both Nat and Tony! My thoughts on the matter are that the Soul Stone recognized that she and Clint had already sacrificed what they loved 10x over before and so handed itself over. Red Skull was spooked.
> 
> I think that's it but if you have any questions, feel free to comment below! Thank you for all of you who followed and loved this series, I think this is the end unless I think of more or if anybody wants to see something else from this universe.


End file.
